


It's Like My Brain Has Been Replaced By Fluff

by almy9306



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Jeff gets a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almy9306/pseuds/almy9306
Summary: Jeff gets sick when he's meant to be meeting with Colin.





	It's Like My Brain Has Been Replaced By Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greenfrogger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/gifts).



> Inspired by Greenfrogger's fic, which you can read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372807). Also, they have written a whole heap of other fics(though I haven't read many of them) so I think that requires a gift for writing all of that! I hope you enjoy this, Greenfrogger. :D
> 
> Sorry if it's not that great, I wrote it quite late at night.

He woke up feeling like his brain had been stuffed full of heavy cotton. Through the grogginess, he could see his phone flashing an alarm from the bedside table and vibrating so much it was close to falling off. Untangling an arm from the sheets, he reached over and plucked the phone up. 

With a swipe, he dismissed the alarm and read the time. 8:30am. Right, he was meant to be meeting Colin for brunch today. They’d organised it a while ago, knowing they both had busy schedules and wouldn’t get any proper time to hang out. It was nice, Jeff had been looking forward to it for a while. 

He’d still be looking forward to it if his nose wasn’t so blocked he was breathing through his mouth like some kind of puffer fish. Wait, that wasn’t right. It sounded more like a dog that had been running around a dream dog park all day and had finally collapsed on the ground, exhausted. 

Yes, that was perfect. Except for the fact that Jeff, sadly, hadn’t been in a dream dog park all night. Colds tended to make him a restless sleeper, as shown by his ruined hotel bed. 

Sighing loudly through his mouth, Jeff tugged the rest of the sheets off him and rolled out of bed. He stumbled towards the bathroom, flicking on the lights as he went - and nearly blinding himself in the process. 

Wow, he really was sick. It was getting very hard to ignore the intense urge to turn back around and curl up in the bed. Colin probably wouldn’t mind…

But Jeff would. When he was back to normal he’d feel guilty for missing the opportunity to talk with his friend. He splashed some water on his face and tried not to grimace too much at the cold. 

After that, he managed to have a shower and only just not fall asleep under than warm spray of the water. He didn’t really come out that much cleaner, but it made him feel a little less stuffy. 

It was a tough choice between the jeans and the joggers, but in the end, he decided jeans were the way to go(joggers felt looser, softer - sleepy, almost). He compensated by putting on the hoodie he had chucked into his bag at last minute. 

Then he got his phone, thinking about sending a quick text to Colin. However, once he switched on the screen he saw he already had a text.

**Colin: Are we still good to meet at 9:30?**

**Jeff: We should be. I need to warn you though, I have a serious cold.**

**Colin: Want to reschedule? We can always try later.**

**Jeff: I don’t think we’re going to be in the same city for a while. :(**

**Colin: How about I drop by to your hotel room? Do you have medicine? Do you want me to pick some up?**

**Jeff: Is that okay? Some nose spray sounds really good right now. I’m in room 4E. You know which hotel I’m at, right?**

**Colin: Yes, it’s fine. Just relax. I’ll be there in half an hour.**

**Jeff: Thank you. :)**

He tried to collapse onto his bed with some sense of dignity, but he pretty much face-planted. It didn’t matter, he could stay in bed and Colin was coming to his rescue. This was bliss. 

\------

It was very hard not to let out a groan when he heard a knock at the door, but upon realising it was Colin he managed to stop himself. Had it already been half an hour? Jeff didn’t even remember falling asleep. 

He dragged himself out of bed and shuffled over to the door, opening it with a yawn. 

Colin let out a chuckle, looking pleasantly amused. “Feeling better?”

“No,” Jeff mumbled, letting go of the door and making his way back to the sitting area, which was kind of part of the dining area. 

“You look like a zombie,” Colin informed, trailing behind. Once they got to the seats, he settled across from Jeff and held out the medicine. “Hopefully this will help.”

“Oh, thank god,” Jeff said, taking it. He rustled through it then frowned at Colin. “You didn’t need to buy this much.”

Colin smiled, “Of course I did.”

“Tha -” Jeff started.

“I’m going to need it once you get me sick, remember?” Colin added with a growing grin. He laughed at Jeff’s expression. 

“And here I was, thinking you were just being compassionate,” Jeff said, fake huffing. Colin laughed even more. 

“It looks kind of ridiculous when you say that, with rumpled clothes and fluffy hair,” Colin told him. “It’s nice.”

“My hair is fluffy?” Jeff asked, horrified. “Oh, no. I forgot to do it this morning.”

“It’s alright. It really adds to the sleepy-sick look,” Colin replied. 

“Ugh. Thanks,” Jeff said sarcastically, flopping back in his chair. “I hate being sick.”

“Maybe you can steal some of my medicine to make you feel better,” Colin suggested cheekily. 

Jeff stared at him. 

“Okay, okay! I take it back. The nose spray is yours, a humble gift from me.” Colin half-bowed. 

“Gee, thanks.”


End file.
